


【锤基】被诅咒的命运

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: “今天的你，除了欢愉，什么都给不了我。”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【锤基】被诅咒的命运

第一次见到名义上的叔叔是在大殿上，他被封为王储的那天。

邪神站在Odin的左方，一头惹眼的红发令人移不开视线。

众神皆道，邪神Loki性情乖张，狡猾奸诈，善恶兼半。

可没人提过，Loki英俊高贵，年轻骄傲。

更没人说过，Loki比难得的红宝石更加耀眼宝贵。

他是神王的义兄弟，常年在外游历，神龙见首不见尾。

妙而尼尔是他带来的礼物，他说，只有最强大特别的武器才配得上王储。

晚上的宴会，作为主角的王储抛下所有人去到最偏僻的阳台。微风吹起的红发似乎飘到了他的心底里，从未被牵动的情愫在那瞬间占据了他所有的理性。

I want him。

I have to have him. 

“叔叔。”他听见自己喊了他，那人微微点头。

像是中了魅惑女巫的魔法，脑子里除了将眼前人占为己有竟无他想。

他靠近了他，搂着他，按着他的脖子，吻了下去。

万幸，Loki无法抵抗。

疯狂又炙热，他们就在偏僻的阳台，有了第一次结合。

“我们能一直在一起吗？”

“Boy，今天的你，除了欢愉，什么都给不了我。”

Loki并没有因为Thor而留在阿斯加德，他依旧四处游行，只有举行特别重大的宴会时才会回来那么几天时间。

Baldr结婚时，Loki在阿斯加德呆了三天，Thor便在晚上偷溜到他的房间。

Freyr和Freya结婚时，Loki在华纳海姆呆了半个月，Thor每天都在找各种机会和Loki见面。

森林，山洞，木屋，河边，藏书阁……都曾有过他们的痕迹。

没有确定的关系，无法一步跨越的距离，寥寥的见面次数，这都没能阻止Thor对Loki的思念与爱慕。

在见不到Loki的日子里，王储殿下翻阅书籍，仔细了解巨人族，一点点搜集关于邪神大人的一切。

他们相处的时间还不够一百天，Thor却花了一百年从各个地方了解他的心上人。

他从未问过Loki为什么不能留下，心里有没有他那些无趣的问题。他能感觉到的，Loki心里有他，始终有一天他会心甘情愿留下来，成为他的王妃，他的王后，他一生的爱人。

Odin还是发现了他们的事情，Loki的魔法再高超，Odin也都还是众神之父。

Thor最后一次见到的Loki，烈焰般的红发依旧惹眼，琥珀色的眼眸蓄着泪水，不甘，愤怒，和看向他时的不舍。

“父亲，是我威胁的Loki，是我强迫的他，是我的错，与他无关。”

他自认为，Odin会看在父子情，兄弟情的份上对他们产生慈悲心。

“你愿意替他承受所有惩罚？”

“我愿意。”

这原本就是他的错，原本就是，不怪Loki。

“真是没出息。”

Loki被纳尔弗的肠子绑得严严实实，手上也戴上了封印魔法的kao子。

他只能老老实实等待Odin的判决，连反抗的机会都没有。

“只要你把所有事情都推给Thor，一切都会过去的。他是Odin最喜爱的孩子，他不会有事的。”

“Sigern，在你眼里，我已经沦落到把责任推到小孩身上的地步了吗？”Loki冷笑，他看着Sigern的眼睛越来越红，“离开这，我不想任何人为我难过。”

Sigern欲言又止，无奈的叹了口气，离开了临时关押Loki的房间。

八百岁那年Loki就知道，他这一生，注定是悲剧。

出生低贱的魔法师命中注定的伴侣是众神之父的长子。也因如此，Odin同他结为兄弟，这样一来，Odin之子便是他的侄子。

他发誓，若不是他足够聪明，在小小年纪就有了对抗真神的能力，早就被灭口了。

他获得了亲王头衔，在众神之中有了不上不下的地位，努力获得神格，却被Odin以各种理由劝离阿斯加德，劝离九界。

因为Jord怀孕了。

那个金发红眼的战士，是他命定的伴侣。

他不信命，那一晚他带着恨意与不甘ci伏于Thor，为的就是报复Odin。

若有下辈子，他定要脱离诺伦的掌控，他不愿一切沦为悲剧，他不愿在谱写好的命运网中无可救药的爱上他。

昔日王储沦为阶下囚，而惩罚不仅如此。

他被力量之神掰断尺骨，肱骨，股骨，胫骨，随后那些断掉的骨头会硬生生地被扯出来。那样的疼痛，就算是雷神，也无法承受。

所有人都觉得这个惩罚太重了，可没人敢在Odin面前说这个。对于神王来说，他惩罚的不仅是Thor，还有对命运无能为力的憎恨。

雷霆之神固然优秀，可Odin的儿子众多，能继承王位的也不少。

邪神被囚在断崖上，众神之父唤来毒蛇，从它恶心恐怖的嘴里流出一滴又一滴的毒液落在Loki的脸上，一刻也不停歇。

据说，中庭的地震，是因为邪神痛到发颤而引发的。

霜巨人是巨人族里最特别的种族，他们之中有百分之十五的人有两种性别。

Loki是极为少数，当代唯一的流动性别。

他也是，九界里魔法最强大的法师。

能在Odin眼皮子底下和Thor在一起，也能在所有人都不知道的情况下，生下孩子。

最后一刻，他将Fenrir化成狼，留在狼群，将Jormungand化成蛇，盘踞在中庭的海里，小女儿Hela，化成凡人，留在中庭。

他在等，等他的儿女长大，他在等一个机会，手刃Odin。

等待没有想象中那么漫长却更煎熬。

雷霆之神的死亡惹怒了沉睡的古神，Loki在混沌之中呼唤他的孩子们乘势而上。

巨狼Fenrir咬下Odin的头，Loki挖出Odin的心脏将它扔出九界。

Thor在地牢里，Loki找到他时被眼前的场景刺激的心痛不已。

意气风发的王子如今瘦骨嶙峋，满身伤痕，地上都是他的血，眼睛睁得大大的，煞是恐怖。

Loki跪坐在Thor旁边抱着他，泪水从他那看不出样子的脸上滑下来。

“We have three children, one brother and two sisters。”

“Why didn't you wait for me? ”

多年的疼痛都没能让邪神流下一滴眼泪，而现在等他，以泪洗面。

“I'm sorry……I'm late。”

Loki吐出了一口鲜血，他颤颤巍巍地把Thor的眼睛合上，最后在他的额头留下一吻。

或许他早已到了这步，不过是心中有牵挂，硬撑着一口气罢了。

“I love you, my boy。”

诸神黄昏，众神陨落。

“老头你这什么毛病？那孩子比我小一千多岁，定个什么鬼娃娃亲？逼我造反是吗？”Hela拍着桌子一下就站起来了，细细看，好像还有点炸毛。

“娃娃亲本来就是商量好的，谁知道他们久久怀不上，你一下子就有了。”Odin面不改色地继续审阅文书。

“Thor不是你儿子吗？凭什么要我和个小屁孩在一起！”

“男孩子定什么娃娃亲，胡闹。”

“Thor要……娃娃亲~”小王子抬起头，甩开心爱的玩具，哒哒哒奔向Odin，一把抱住大腿，“要，娃娃亲，嘿嘿(´▽｀)”

“男不男不是重点，重点是，我不喜欢，Thor喜欢。”Hela把Thor抱起来怼在Odin面前，只见神王的脸被沾灰的小手糊了一脸。

“喜欢，喜欢娃娃亲。”

说是娃娃亲，这几百年都没见过一次算那么娃娃亲。

Thor叼着草，翘着腿躺在草地上看那蓝蓝的天空。

明明能一起长大，从小培养感情为什么要分开？那谁不想来阿斯加德的话，我又不介意去约顿海姆。

“说不定是因为太难看了，怕吓到你，然后惨遭退婚哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Fandal合适宜的拎着两壶酒过来，Thor的自言自语他听得一清二楚。

“胡说吧，你可别吓我。”Thor坐起来开了一壶酒猛的就是好几口。

“骗你做什么。”“他们可是巨人，那体型肯定比你更大块，还是蓝色的，你自己想想那么冷的地方他们都不冷，皮有多厚啊。”

“……”好像也不是没有道理，但还是要反驳一下，“你就编吧，我才懒得和你说。”

Thor三口当两口把酒喝完，挥着妙而尼尔就走了。

嘴上说的和心里想的完全是两码事，他虽不是看脸的人，但被这么描述脑补出的形象自然不太好。

听Hela说，这门婚事还是小时候的他死皮赖脸求来的？天，被鬼附身了吧。

就这样，阿斯加德小王子对未婚夫的好奇和恐慌只增不减，一直到成年的前一天。

各国的国王，王后，王子公主使者什么的都在Thor成年前的那几天陆陆续续到达阿斯加德。

约顿海姆也不例外。

那几天清早，Thor练武场也不去了，也不招呼客人了，就光站在最高点拿个望远镜盯着彩虹桥。

说真的，他从远处看到霜巨人到来时心还是有点慌，这三大五粗的，万一以后吵个架，可不得把宫殿都掀了。

就那么十几个霜巨人来来回回看了好几遍，他总感觉他的未婚夫肯定不是其中一个。

不然他真的会退婚。

午饭时间，侍卫准时喊他去吃饭。

Odin，Frigga，Hela都坐在专属位置上，而他的位置，坐着一个肤白貌美……呸，不是！！好吧，就是肤白貌美的男孩。

“这就是Thor，你们还没见过吧。”Frigga起身站在男孩身边，目光在Thor和男孩之间流转。

“Loki，Loki Laufeyson。”男孩伸出手，Thor狂压心中的惊喜，假装平静地握住，“你好，我是Thor。”

“想笑就笑吧，憋着不难受吗？”Hela给了Thor一个眼神，后者立马明白，瞬间漏出了无比灿烂的漏齿笑。

据万千阿斯加德少女的八卦，Thor Odinson的笑容有治愈一切，让人一见钟情的力量。

Hela拿芬里尔的狼头当保，绝对不是这种憨憨的傻笑。

无论如何，今天的午饭吃得很开心。

全程，Loki都在和Frigga聊天，偶尔Hela也会加入。Odin时不时插两句国事问题，Loki给出的都是Odin想要的完美答案。

至于Thor？他连孩子叫什么，当法师还是战士都想好了。

“你很开心？”

“对。”

“因为我？”

“对。”

“至于么？”

“至于。”

“蠢死了。”Loki看着一旁傻笑着的Thor也跟着浅笑起来。

来之前，他还担心Thor会不喜欢他，虽没见过，听也是能听到外界对阿斯加德王子的评价。

英勇，无畏，善良，热情，天生的王。

“你会在阿斯加德待多久？”

“一段时间，我是时候获取神格了。”Loki被Thor带到一片草地，夜晚的阿斯加德是有着美丽极光的，两人席地而坐，Loki幻出一些萤火虫围绕着他们，远远看去，美好又浪漫。

Thor顺势拉住Loki的手，借着萤火虫的微光，Loki清楚的看到Thor耳根子都红了。

“可以吗？”

“嗯。”

第一次约会，Thor舍不得放开Loki的手，硬是握着握着就睡着了。

和Loki的共同回忆，Thor拼了命的创造。

他带着Loki走遍阿斯加德每个角落，哄着Loki带他去约顿海姆，给Loki制造惊喜，寻便九界只为找到最完美的材料给Loki打造武器。

这和平盛世，他有大把时光和Loki在一起。

当然，若早知道那把匕首的“敌人”是他的腰，他打死都不会给Loki送什么武器。

Loki总有种感觉，现在的一切就是他梦寐以求的生活。

他完全没道理这么感觉。

难道这就是中庭人说的恋爱脑？

太可怕了，他可不想变成智障！！！得远离Thor，能保智商。

Thor莫名其妙被Loki刻意疏远，他仔细回想是不是哪里又惹着Loki了……事实上那些事情太多无法一一理清。

初见时，Loki一头漆黑的短发整整齐齐贴在后脑上，浅浅的笑容，亮晶晶的眸子，白皙的皮肤，像极了亚尔夫海姆的精灵。

相处过后，他看清了那精灵般的人就是魔鬼和天使的结合体，太恐怖了。无伤大雅，无处不在的恶作剧，一言不合就掏匕首的手。

所以，Loki成为邪神，是他意料之中的。

而他自己成为雷霆之神是注定的，根本不用猜。

只是没想到，被神格承认时，他在Loki身上看到了另一个人，一个红色头发，神情狡黠乖张的人。

获得神格的那天，Loki搬回了约顿海姆，Thor将自己锁在宫殿里。

九界下起了没完没了的暴雨，约顿海姆下了千年一遇的大雪，温度极速下降。

“若是怜悯，为什么要让我们想起来？若是惩罚，为何还给予我们现在拥有的一切？”

十天后，Loki独自一人去到世界树顶端，质问正在谱写命运网的三女神。

“这是你们的命。”过去回答Loki。

Loki看着网中他和Thor的命运，又是爱而不得，又是悲剧。

凭什么，凭什么他的神生要由另外的神编排？

邪神火上心头，一把火烧了属于他们的命运线，“你们要是敢修补，我就敢再来一次诸神黄昏。”

说完，他头也不回的离开，现在想拦住他，未来阻止了她，“他本就不信命，我们无法强求。”

命运之网发生了变化，Thor和Loki默契的选择性忘记这十天的事情。

过去的已经过去了，过去的人已经得到了惩罚，他们不能原地踏步为曾经的痛哭泣。

他们该携手同行，谱写属于他们的，向往的所有。

彩蛋

“那么，Hela是？？”平复心情准备好好过这辈子的Thor猛地想起来这件稍许尴尬的事情。

“是你姐，专门来折磨Odin替我们出气的大姐，不是你女儿。”

“那就好，那就好。不对，那芬里尔呢？？？”

“也不是，我还没生呢，能不能别乱想？？！！”

“嘿，都听你的。”

双黄蛋

Odin感觉很不对劲，从Loki再次搬回阿斯加德开始，Thor和Hela闹事的频率越来越高，Loki辅助。

叛逆期都过了，都是成年神了，怎么还这么叛逆？

是不是安稳日子过腻了？

算了，狠不下心教孩子只会得到熊孩子，放逐吧，三个一起放逐，眼不见心不烦。

Hela：去造反吗，小崽子们？

锤基：造！


End file.
